


Чаепитие

by Fake_Innocence



Series: Bleach Kink [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гриммджо/Улькиорра, Гриммджо/Айзен. Гриммджо доказывает, что Улькиорра принадлежит только ему - весьма странным способом. Гин одобряэ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чаепитие

Название: «Чаепитие»  
Автор: Fake_Innocence  
Пейринг: Гриммджо/Улькиорра, Гриммджо/Айзен  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Жанр: PWP, трава  
Саммари: Гриммджо доказывает, что Улькиорра принадлежит только ему - весьма странным способом. Гин одобряэ. Текст написан на Блич-кинк по заявке: _"Гриммджо/Улькиорра. Оба вместе уже давно, но никто об этом не догадывается._  
Посягательства на Улькиорру от любого, после чего ревнивый Гриммджо показывает всем, кому же принадлежит Улькиорра. Секс на столе во время чаепития. Присутствие кого-либо при процессе обязательно. Хеппи-энд – признание их как пара – обязателен". Нестандартная трактовка заявки.  
Написано в марте 2010

Улькиорра подносит к губам чашку. Они с Гриммджо обмениваются взглядами, и лёгкий взмах ресниц служит сигналом – как всегда. Потом они ласкают друг друга в первой попавшейся пустой комнате. Жарко. Наспех.  
Пот на загривке у Гриммджо не успевает высохнуть, когда ему приходится одеваться и уходить. Он не оглядывается, оставляя Шиффера одного в окружении голых стен, потому что завтра они встретятся снова. А может быть и нет.

Айзен накрывает распахнутую ладонь Улькиорры своей, переплетает пальцы. Эта белая рука с острыми квадратными ногтями и смертельной хваткой держала член Гриммджо десять минут назад. Шиффер подносит чашку ко рту и втягивает густую холодную нефть. Она подчерняет его губы. Этот рот ласкал член Гриммджо пять минут назад. Этот длинный изогнутый рот.

В этой комнате каждый пьёт что-то своё, и Гриммджо тоже, но валерьянка не может сейчас его отвлечь. Он видит, как чёрная капля стекает по подбородку Улькиорры, а Владыка ловит её пальцем. Смахивает. И вытирается о свои белые одежды. Чёрная полоса, как шрам, пролегает по его груди. Только чёрное и белое в Хуэко Мундо – и больше ничего.

С тихим шелестом сапожок Улькиорры скользит по полу, когда он раздвигает под столом ноги, пропуская блудливую руку Соске. Гриммджо слышит. Слышат все за столом. И это молчание убивает в Джаггерджеке остатки разума.

Он бросается на Айзена, заламывая руку за спину и со всей силы ударяя об стол. Улькиорра вскакивает, шокированный, и бездонная чёрная лужа разливается из опрокинутой чашки. Масляный запах щекочет каждую волосинку в носу у Гриммджо. Он сливается с парами спирта из чашки самого Айзена – поэтому он так расслаблен и лежит смирно, прижатый к столешнице каким-то там шестым номером. 

«Эй, Шиффер, поласкай меня!» - приказывает Гриммджо, оглядываясь на любовника, который уже собирается убраться подальше. Наверное, не хочет видеть, как Джаггерджек умрёт. А может, ему просто всё равно.

Но Гриммджо выживет. У кошки больше жизней, чем может себе представить Владыка.

Улькиорра никогда не возражает. Он безотказный.

Его белая рука расстёгивает, развязывает, стаскивает и сминает. Вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз, пока блестящий член с крупной бордовой головкой не упирается Джаггерджеку в пупок. Арранкары сидят и пьют – молча, бесстрастно, и только Ичимару Гин улыбается. Гриммджо готов поклясться, что у него там задорный грибной коктейль, но сейчас не время для такой ерунды.

Он разрывает сзади на Айзене все его тряпки, зачерпывает из лужи на столе чёрной тягучей жидкости и вымазывает тесно сжатое тёмно-коричневое очко Владыки. Один, два, даже три пальца легко проскальзывают внутрь, где тепло и уютно. Такой разработанной задницы Гриммджо ещё никогда не видел, и от этого ещё больше злость берёт. Зачем, зачем этому пидорасу Улькиорра? Его Улькиорра? Эти ногти должны царапать только спину Гриммджо – и больше ничью.

Со всей силы Джаггерджек засаживает Соске и ебёт его, входя до конца. Яйца, покрытые голубым пушком, шлёпаются о гладкую, без единого волоска, задницу. Айзену щекотно, и он ржёт, лёжа в луже Улькиорриной нефти. Остатки одежды пропитались и почернели, и Гриммджо кажется, что от вони он сейчас сблюёт Владыке прямо на спину. Чёрное Хуэко Мундо. Чёрное.

Гриммджо поворачивается и смотрит в чёрные губы Улькиорры. Целует их. Они не масляные, они другие. Будто изогнутый кусочек лакрицы. И в этот момент он чувствует приближение оргазма. Сладкая судорога пронзает тело Джаггерджека, когда он спускает в прямую кишку Айзена. Вытаскивает. Шиффер заворожено смотрит на тонкую ниточку спермы, тянущуюся от ануса Соске к головке члена Гриммджо и обрывает её пальцем, будто нарушая какую-то связь. 

Джаггерджек сегодня победитель. Он уводит Улькиорру подальше от столовой – наверное, в свою комнату. Там есть кровать и старый пыльный матрац. Пусть им хоть раз будет мягко…

Гин продолжает улыбаться, похлёбывая из своей чашки вечногорячее грибное варево. Он обязательно уговорит Айзена ничего не предпринимать, хотя вот в чашках следует подавать только чай. Всем, кроме него самого, конечно.


End file.
